Sleepless Jungle Nights
by DeliciousMancub
Summary: Shanti has grown bored with her simple village life, and decides to run away to live in the jungle. But her plans change drastically when she comes face-to-face with the mighty python Kaa. A little smut fic I wrote to unwind, and it quickly became much bigger. Rated M for sex, bestiality, language Characters are 18 or older ShantiXKaaXMowgli
1. Shanti's First Night in the Jungle

**Chapter 1- Shanti's First Night in the Jungle**

Ever since she met Mowgli, Shanti had dreamed of life in the jungle. She dreamed of a life of freedom and adventure, living with the animals, and free of the responsibilities of man's world. For years she had dreamt of that perfect moment, a silent night when no one was out, where she could run into the wilderness and never look back. But all that waiting was about to pay off, for tonight was the night. When the last light went out in the village, Shanti silently slipped from her bed, and out past the village gate.

Free! Free at last! Shanti's heart raced as she ran through the jungle, feeling the lush leaves brush against her as she rushed by. Soon, Shanti came to a small clearing near a large tree, and stopped to catch her breath. The soft grass on the jungle floor tickled her feet, and the cool, clean air was like taking a breath of heaven. In all the excitement, she had almost forgotten. If she was going to live in the jungle, she'd need the right kind of clothes.

As Shanti reached down to undo her skirt, she was oblivious to the large pair of glowing, yellow eyes watching her from above. Kaa had caught the young woman's scent on the air, waiting for her to come closer to his tree. He couldn't believe his luck when she stopped right beneath him. My, how she had grown since he last saw her. Kaa did not want to test his luck tonight. Another would undoubtedly come looking for such a beautiful creature lost in the jungle. Best to claim her for himself first.

"Sssssay now," the python hissed as he slipped behind the young woman. "What have we here?"

Shanti gasped. She was too far from the man village to be seen, too deep in the jungle for someone to have found her so soon. As Shanti looked up to see who it was, her eyes met with the hypnotic colors of Kaa's spiraling eyes.

"Might I be of sssome… assissssstancssssse?" the snake cooed to his helpless prey.

A faint feeling of resisting was washed away as the hypnotic spirals flooded Shanti's mind. Her grip on her skirt was failing as her body began to feel limp.

"Are you looooosst, little one?" Kaa chided the girl, swaying gently from side in a sensually hypnotic display.

Shanti's look of shock slowly melted away into a warm, senseless grin. It was too beautiful to look away. Too enchanting to think about anything else. As the young woman's eyes quickly began to reflect the cascading spirals of the python hovering over her, her skirt slipped from her fingers and fell to the jungle floor, revealing a dark brown loincloth she had made from an old rag. It was only a moment before the serpent realized what he had interrupted.

"Oooooh. Don't let me ssssstop you, my sssssweet," Kaa hissed with carnal delight. "Ssssstrip away your clothesssss."

A grand smile slowly spread across Shanti's lips as she reached for the hem of her shirt. Lifting the garment slowly over her head, Shanti pulled the thin fabric away, revealing her large, beautiful breasts, held up by a modest bra she had fashioned from thin vines and large leaves.

Kaa eyed the young woman's succulent globes with erotic intent.

"You want to sssstay in the jungle, don't you, mancub? To be free of man'sssss world?"

Shanti could not answer, lost in the enchantment of the serpent's colorful eyes.

"To be truly free of man'sssss world, you mussst ssshhow yourssssself… asss nature made you," Kaa hissed, a sinful smile creeping across his face. "Sssstrip."

Shanti's mind was already slipping away. Any command from the python, she could not resist. Her hands slowly found their way to the leaves that covered her bust, and lifted up. As the girl slowly pulled the greenery away, her perfect, round breasts cascaded down in all their natural beauty. As Kaa leaned in slowly, Shanti shivered as the snake's warm tongue flicked over one of her nipples. Slowly, Kaa's tail slipped into her loincloth from behind, rubbing between her butt cheeks as the tip reached around below to delicately circle her clit. Shanti gasped in delight, and began to tremble at the feeling.

"Yesssss, mancub…" Kaa hissed, his forked tongue flicking across the girl's cheek. "Ssssstay with me, and I can show you a world of eternal blissssss."

Through the haze of hypnosis, Shanti nodded slowly.

Kaa grinned at this display of submission. The girl knew who her master was now. The tip of his tail sensually slithered up from within the girl's loincloth, and began to coil around her waist.

"Trusssst in me… jussst in me…" Kaa began to sing.

As the hypnotic spirals in his eyes kept her busy, the girl was helpless to resist as her arms were pinned to her sides under his powerful coils.

"Watch my eyesssss… and trusssst in me…"

Slowly wrapping around the girl's body, higher and higher his tail went, caressing her form and dancing across her skin.

"You can moan… sssscream and ssshhout…"

Shanti's skin was on fire as the scaly flesh rubbed against her, brushing against her sensitive flesh, and stimulating every pleasure zone in her body.

"Knowing yooou'll… sssssoon give out…"

The coil cupping her bottom under her loincloth had grown so large that the hem of her last garment burst. The tattered rag fell to the ground as the mass of scaly muscle continued to wrap around and around the helpless girl.

"Ssssslip into ssssilent ssssslumber…"

As she followed along with the python's movements, Shanti's eyelids grew heavy. She struggled to let the beautiful spirals keep pouring in.

"Sssssail on a sssssilver missssst…"

Kaa sang as his tail draped over the girl's shoulders, slowly circling her neck.

"Ssssslowly and surely, your sssensesss will ceasssse…"

A shallow 'ulp' escaped Shanti's lips as the serpent's tail tugged snuggly around her neck.

"to ressissssst…"

Kaa paused, and let silence fill the air as the helpless girl was completely wrapped in his powerful coils, save for her slender legs, which even now began to fall limp. As his coils tightened around the girl, her perfect breasts popped out, pressed between the coils covering her chest. Kaa grinned at his prize, to helpless and entranced to resist him, or any sinful though he put in her head.

Shanti's feet were slowly lifted off the ground, putting all her weight on the coil that she straddled as the python reeled her up into the tree.

Kaa went up through the tree after his prize, but the leaves obscured his sight. He simply couldn't bear the wait, and hurried up the tree as fast as he could.

When they finally came face-to-face again, Kaa could barely contain his pride at his latest catch… until he noticed the girl's sexual juices already running down her leg…

"Assss you wish, mancub," Kaa spoke with a sinful grin.

Shanti felt the coil under her body begin to slip away, exposing her soaking mount to the cool jungle breeze. She shivered at the stimulation, wondering what could be better then this. She would soon find out, as Kaa's powerful coils slid into position, bringing his hot, raging hemipenes right under the girl's wanting pussy. Then, all at once and with no warning, he thrust her down on his twin poles, ramming them all the way inside her.

Even with the python's hypnosis silencing her, Shanti could not contain her screams of sheer sexual pleasure. Sweat began to bead on her exposed skin as the hot organs pulsed inside her. Her entire body trembled as she adjusted to the unimaginable girth spreading her virgin lips.

Just when Shanti thought it couldn't possibly get any more pleasurable, the python began to repeat the maneuver, lifting her up and thrusting his twin cocks in and out of her, as hard and as deep as he possibly could. Slowly at first, the snake built up to a steady rhythm as he rammed himself inside her.

Kaa's coils slowly grew tighter around her, but Shanti felt only the pleasure. As the python's tail constricted around her neck again, Shanti's breasts were freed to bounce, slapping against either coil with every thrust.

Her body was shaking as she was consumed with pleasure, drool escaping the corner of her mouth. Shanti was slipping away, willingly allowing herself to be consumed by the pleasure, to become Kaa's fuck toy for life. That was all she wanted now.

Kaa felt himself growing close. This tight young girl would make a fine slave for his carnal urges. Oh, the pleasures he could reap of her; his slave of the flesh to groom as he pleased. But that was for another night. With one final, powerful thrust, Kaa met his release.

Shanti felt her mind break as the python's hot fluid shot into her. This is what Kaa had promised her. This burning pleasure, this eternal bliss was all for her, and she would never want anything else for as long as she lived. Shanti shuddered as the python pumped more and more of his hot cum deep into her womb, her body racked with indescribably pleasure.

Kaa felt his climax drawing to a close, and pulled his hemipenes out of the girl's full womb for one last contraction, spilling his seed onto her face, marking her as his own.

The musk of sexual odor filled the air as the two lay panting, gasping for breath. Kaa moved in close to admire his prize. In body and mind, the girl belonged to him, now. There was not a doubt in his mind. Still, it just felt right to finish.

"Trusssst in me… Jusssst in me…" Kaa sang softly as he flicked his cum off the girl's cheek with his tail.

"Ssshhut your eyessss… Trussst in me…"

As Shanti obeyed, she felt the coils shift all around her, taking her to another part of the tree.

"You can ssssleep… ssssafe and ssssound…" her master sang as the coils around her slowly released their grasp. Shanti 's limp body slipped out of her cocoon of scaly muscle, and comfortably into a bed of coils that wrapped and writhed sinuously all around her.

"Knowing I… Am arooouunnd…" Kaa hissed to the girl as she sank into his embrace, leaving only her head above the sea of coils sprawled out across the tree.

Shanti slept quietly in her master's warm embrace. Her body was a ruin. Her mind was gone. Now, she lived for only the pleasure that Kaa could bring. What semblance of her mind that remained was racked with anticipation at what pleasures the morning would bring.

The girl was so far under his spell that there was not a single muscle in her body that wasn't fully under the python's control. Her young form was completely limp, thoroughly at her master's mercy.

"The jungle is not a sssssafe place for a cub like you," Kaa cooed as he stroked his slave's dark hair. "What if a tiger had found you?"


	2. A Midnight Affair

**Chapter 2- A Midnight Affair**

It had been over a week since Shanti had gone missing, and people were starting to lose hope that she would return. Mowgli most of all. He was raised in the jungle. He knew better than most that it was a dangerous place for a village girl like her. Mowgli laid awake in his hammock, hoping that she was alright.

"Mowgli, wake up," a voice whispered from the window. The boy turned over in his hammock to see who was calling him.

"Shanti?!" Mowgli could not believe his eyes. Shanti was back! Her clothes looked a little worn and dirtied, but she looked untouched. "Shanti! You're alright!" he exclaimed.

"Come with me. There's someone who wants to see you," she whispered, beckoning him to follow her.

"What? Who?" Mowgli asked as he sat upright.

"You need to see for yourself," the girl teased. "C'mon," she said as she headed off toward the village gate.

Who could it be, Mowgli wondered? Akeela? Bagheera? Or maybe Baloo? The boy didn't have time to consider it. Shanti was already so far ahead, and he didn't want to lose her. Quick and quiet, Mowgli snuck out of his hut and after Shanti, following close behind her as she slipped out past the edge of the village. Shanti was still so far ahead, Mowgli had to run as fast as he could just so he wouldn't lose her behind a tree or large leaf. A long way into the jungle, Mowgli came across a small clearing near a large tree where Shanti was standing, just waiting for him. …but there was no one else around.

"Why did you stop?" Mowgli asked as he started to look around. "You said someone wanted to see me."

"He'll be here. You'll see," Shanti assured him. Watching the boy glance around in the darkness, her voice suddenly turned sultry and seductive, "But while we wait…"

Mowgli felt something was off. Shanti never spoke like that. But as he turned to look, something soft was thrown into his face. As Mowgli pulled the cloth away from his face, it was only a moment before he realized that he was holding Shanti's blouse. The boy turned to Shanti in confusion, only to find her totally naked, her skirt on the ground, pooled around her ankles. Shanti stood like a pin-up model, with half-hooded eyes, arching her back as she presented both her beautiful, perfect breasts and her soft, round ass to the mancub.

"Shanti! What are you-" Mowgli tried to shout, but was quickly silenced.

"Ssshh," the temptress hissed as she put a finger to the boy's lips. "Don't speak. Just let it flow."

Shanti stepped forward, pressing her perfect, large breasts against the boy's bare chest. "You like these?" she asked seductively.

"I… I…" Mowgli didn't know what to say, feeling her soft love pillows pressing up against him, and her hard nipples brushing against his own.

Shanti slowly dropped to her knees, her hands running down the mancub's body. When her fingers finally found their way to the edge of his briefs, she quickly stripped the garment away, releasing the boy's long cock to hang free. A sinuous smile spread across Shanti's lips as she leaned in close, feeling the heat of the boy's member. The temptress took a deep breath through her nose, deeply inhaling his sexual odor.

"You've never been with a woman, have you, Mowgli?" Shanti asked coyly as she began massaging the boy's balls with her finger.

"Shanti! What's gotten into you?!" Mowgli sputtered out, struggling to speak through this new sensation in his loins.

"Just the bare necessities of life," she moaned erotically as her finger traced the length of his long cock.

Mowgli thought that meant Baloo was the one Shanti was talking about earlier, but that thought was immediately lost on him as Shanti took his member, balls and all, deep into her mouth.

Her tongue was like magic, tracing every line, pressing into every soft spot, conforming to every curve. Mowgli had never felt his cock become so hard so fast. It was all so much for the boy that he simply had to throw his head back in sheer ecstasy. But little did he know, this was exactly what they wanted.

"Ssssso nicsse to sssssee you again," came a familiar voice from above.

As Mowgli opened his eyes, he was met with a burst of hypnotic power from Kaa's brightly colored spirals. Shanti continued to work the mancub into hardness with expert technique. The python had taught her well in such short time. Mowgli was helpless to resist as he fell into a trace. Without resistance, without hesitation, the boy submitted to the python's spell.

"I've misssssed you, mancub," Kaa hissed at the boy, "Did you misssss me?"

The boy was already too far under to even nod yes or no.

Kaa turned to Shanti and smiled, "Well done, my ssssweet little sssslave. He never ssssstood a chancsse."

Shanti released the mancub's rock hard cock from her mouth to smile as drool ran down her chin. Her master was pleased, so she was pleased.

"Let'sssss show the mancub ssssome of our… hossssspitality," Kaa hissed as his tail descended from the tree to wrap into a comfortable seat. Compelled by the serpent's unspoken command, Mowgli sat down into the coil seat Kaa had so thoughtfully prepared for him. Kaa turned to Shanti, and gave her a look as if to say to join him.

Shanti eagerly climbed on and mounted the helpless boy's lap, straddling his hips, and pressing the lips of her already-soaking pussy up against the underside of his hard cock.

Kaa shivered with delightful anticipation as his tail wrapped around Shanti's waist, securing a firm hold on her as he lifted the pair up into the tree, where no one would disturb them.

Shanti shivered as she felt the boy's hard cock pressing against her, hot and twitching against her sensitive clit. She could not wait for what her master had in store for them. She was almost tempted to start it now. But she was a good slave. She knew better than to disobey her master.

As Kaa finally reached the canopy, he removed his coils from around Shanti's waist, and the girl was freed to dismount. Shanti jumped off eagerly, her sexual juices already running down her leg again, while Mowgli sat nearly limp in Kaa's grasp. This made it easy as the python shifted his coils, allowing the boy to slide seamlessly from his coil seat, into a bed of his thickest coils.

"Now, my sssssweet," Kaa hissed to the girl, "Assss we disssscussssed."

Shanti could barely contain her excitement as she nodded eagerly. She positioned herself carefully, and successfully mounted the boy, taking his rock hard cock deep into her pussy. It was not hard to adjust to. The mancub's girth wasn't nearly a match for her master's. But she felt content to sit patiently as Kaa wrapped his coils around their waists, pinning the two together with their hot organs interlinked as he lifted them up.

Shanti held Mowgli close, her arms and legs wrapped firmly around him as Kaa positioned the pair of cubs over his hardened hemipenes.

"Are you ready, my ssssslave?" Kaa asked, more to tease her than anything. He knew she already was. But still, it did not stop the girl from nodding her head wildly. "Good," Kaa said.

Just as before, all at once and without warning, Kaa thrust the two cubs down on his hemipenes; one for each of them, right up the ass.

Shanti nearly screamed her lungs out with sheer orgasmic bliss as she was penetrated by her master once again. Mowgli was too far gone to muster much more than a muffled moan of sexual delight.

Just as before, Kaa began to thrust and bounce his prey as he thrust his twin cocks in and out of their holes. The python began to twist himself around them, moving stronger coils around them and freeing his tail as he continued to build up a steady pace.

Shanti was in heaven, feeling Mowgli's hot, rock hard cock pulsing within her as Kaa pounded away at her ass. She did not need her master's hypnotic spirals to feel such bliss anymore. Her will was his already.

Even as he pounded away at the young pair, Kaa was careful. He continued to work himself around them, moving the length of his body around them as he freed more and more of his tail. Finally with length enough to work, Kaa's tail silently went to wrap carefully around the boy. The python's coils wrapped around the boy's waist, pinning his arms down as it quietly crept up his small form, dancing across his chest, draping around his shoulders, and finally circling his neck.

But underneath it all, some small part of Mowgli still persisted. Deep down under the haze of hypnosis, he knew that something was wrong. From deep within himself, Mowgli started to fight, mustering everything he had left in him just to speak up,

"B- buh… Sha… Shanti-" *GULP*

The boy could not even mutter her name as Kaa's tail tugged firmly around his neck, silencing him. But at that moment, the boy's mind broke. A telltale PING went off in his head as he reached his climax, and shot his hot seed deep into Shanti's womb.

Shanti screamed as she met her climax as well, mixing her juices with the mancub's seed as they were forced into her womb. Her young body was racked with such sheer orgasmic bliss that the world seemed to spin around her.

Kaa loosened his grasp from the girl's waist, allowing her to slip from his embrace, and down comfortably into the bed of coils he had prepared below.

Shanti laid on her back, sprawled out in her master's coils, aglow with post-sex radiance. Her heart racing, and gasping for breath as she felt her womb full of Mowgli's hot cum, dripping from her pussy lips. It was almost as good as her master's… almost.

"Am I a good slave, master?" Shanti panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Yesssss, my ssssweet," Kaa hissed with glee, "The bessst."

Wrapped up in coils from his neck to his waist, Kaa lifted Mowgli into the air as his tail wrapped firmly around the boy's hard, slick member. His tail began to pump hard and slow, pushing the mancub to release, as he held the boy over Shanti.

"Accssssept your reward, my beautiful ssssslave," Kaa hissed at the girl.

Shanti closed her eyes and opened her mouth wide, allowing her tongue to hang out, patiently waiting as Kaa readied the mancub's throbbing cock over her. She would wait forever if her master told her to, but she knew the mancub could not last very long. Sure enough, her master's expert touch pushed him right over the edge. Shanti smiled brightly as Mowgli shot his hot, sticky cum into her mouth and all over her face. Over and over, the spasms forced more and more of his delicious cum out of his slick cock, and into her wanting mouth.

When it was finally over, Shanti eagerly gulped down what was in her mouth, and licked her lips as her master chuckled to himself.

Kaa had finally done it. He had finally caught the rowdy mancub he has sought after all these years. Oh, the rich man seed he would milk from him, and how delicious the boy would be once the snake was done with him. It was almost too good to be true, Kaa thought, eyeing his catch with pride as his seductive slave wiped the cum from her face.

Shanti giggled as he licked the cum from her finger like the good slut she was. This was to be her life now. And she would enjoy every moment of it.


	3. Into the Coils

**Chapter 3- Into the Coils**

The Man Village had become a solemn shadow of what it once was. Weeks had passed since Shanti and Mowgli had disappeared, both under the cover of night. Search parties had gone into the jungle, searched from sunrise to sunset, and found no trace of them. Most believed that if the two hadn't been found by now, they never would. Even their families had made peace with the thought that they would never see them. But little did any in the village suspect that their two cubs were safe and happy, deep in the jungle, and serving their new master.

Every morning, Kaa would release the cubs to roam the jungle as they pleased, although they would never stray very far. Powerful hypnotic suggestions the cunning serpent had planted in their minds kept them coming back to him every night without fail. The python owned them both, in body and mind, and they both loved it.

Not long after he had both cubs under his spell, Kaa had them burn their clothes and hide the ashes. He did not want any trace of them just lying around if the villagers decided to come poking around where they weren't welcome. The cubs were not to be naked, however. Kaa made sure they covered up to save themselves for his lecherous activities every night.

Shanti had fashioned new garments for the two of them from the jungle itself. A modest bra made up of two large leaves, held together by thin vines, supported her large, perfect breasts, while a thin vine wrapped around her waist held a few leaves over her lap, while one thin leaf hung over her perfect, round ass like a thong.

Mowgli had worn the same red briefs even since he was a child, but he was more than happy to get rid of them to please his master. Now, he wore a thin vine tied around his waist that held a single, large leaf over his crotch, leaving his firm, youthful ass bare for all to see.

Shanti hated wearing clothes. Maybe it was because they reminded her of her repressed existence in the man village, or maybe it was because feeling the warm jungle air on her naked flesh kept fresh in her mind the pleasure of the mighty serpent's coils ravishing her soft curves and wet holes night after night. Whatever the reason, Kaa commanded the cubs to cover up, so she wore them happily.

Day after day, the cubs were free to bask in the jungle life, and all the bounties it held. As long as the sun was up, they were free to do anything they wished. Swing from vine to vine, swim in the cool river, sit in a tree and eat fruits, or simply lounge about in the sun, and enjoy each other's company.

The sun began to set as their long, carefree day was coming to a close. Shanti said nothing to Mowgli, nor Mowgli to Shanti. They both made their way back to the tree without a word.

The sky grew dark as the cubs stood beneath their tree, their bodies tingling with anticipation. Kaa had not even made his presence known to them yet, and already the cubs felt as if they should not be wearing any clothes. Before their master made his entrance, they hastily began to strip themselves bare, leaving their leafy garments in a pile at the base of the tree's thick trunk. The cubs' naked bodies shivered with anticipation in the cool night air as Kaa slowly began to descend from above the leaves.

"Ssssso nicsssse to ssssee you again, my cubsss," Kaa teased as he locked eyes with his slaves.

Not a single ring of color from his eyes, and already those wide-eyed, grinning expressions rested upon their succulent faces. "Did you misssss me?" he hissed in a playfully seductive tone.

The cubs both nodded slowly, their grinning looks melting into expressions of slack-jawed emptiness. Kaa did so love to see that look on his slaves' faces as all thought was washed from their minds.

"Do you ache for me?" he moaned as he in drew closer.

Kaa's tail slowly descended from the tree to stroke back Mowgli's bushy hair. The boy's whole head went back with his master's gentle pull, like a puppet on a string. As his head was released to spring back up, the tail reached over to tickle Shanti's neck. The girl did not laugh or giggle, only moved her head in response to her master's gesture. A sinful grin spread across the great python's face as his tail rubbed between the girl's perfect ass cheeks, caressing them as it squeezed between her legs to tickle her pussy.

"Do you… lussssst for me?" Kaa moaned as he toyed with her. The python loved to tease his slaves, to toy with them like the playthings they were. It made them all the more eager.

The stoic, slack-jawed look on Shanti's face had given way to one of burning desperation. The girl let her mouth hang open as she leaned forward toward her master, yearning for the pleasure like the good slut she was. Kaa left the girl to wallow in her depraved state, letting the anticipation drive her mad as he turned his attention to the boy, whose long member was already growing hard.

"Ssssuch a sssuculent mancub…" the python hissed.

Mowgli's long cock perked up and grew hard as the serpent's tail brushed up against the underside. The boy's entire body shuddered. How many times had master pleasured him with those silken coils, and yet every single time felt as good as the first all over again. The cubs belonged to Kaa fully, in body and mind alike. It had only been moments, and yet the two were trembling before him, racked with sexual anticipation, almost too much to contain.

"Yessss, my sssslaves…" Kaa hissed with glee, "Let your mindss ssssslip away… asss you ssssurrender to my embracsssse."

Kaa ran his tail slowly and tantalizingly down Mowgli's chest, tracing every tense muscle along the way. He slid his tail between the boy's legs, careful not to touch his succulent balls just yet. As more and more of his long body slid under the mancub's legs, Kaa began to trace circles on the boy's back, exciting his skin with that silken touch. Once a long enough length was there, Kaa lifted slowly. As Mowgli was gently lifted off his feet, the boy slid slowly down until he was resting comfortably on the python's body like a hammock. With careful movements of his long body, Kaa slid the mancub back down to the end of his tail. The boy's body went rigid, arms and legs straight, hard cock sticking straight up as the python balanced him on the end of his tail.

Kaa's tongue flicked out with sinister intent, catching a taste of the mancub's succulent cock on the cool night air. The python slowly lifted his prey up into the overhead, and coiled sinuously up the tree after his, disappearing into the leaves above.

Left behind, Shanti stood naked and alone in the jungle floor, abandoned. It was already dark. She could not leave the tree until morning, not until master was done with her. Trapped within her own mind and overflowing with lustful desire, Shanti could do nothing but stand there and wait.

Could master have abandoned her? Left her alone to fend for herself? Was he tired of her already? This could not be the end, she thought. Kaa could not abandon her for that wretched mancub. She didn't want anything else. She wanted Kaa. She didn't know how to live without him

But soon, those glowing, yellow eyes appeared in the leaves above. The python slowly descended from the tree, his tail gently dancing along in the cool night air as it glided down with him.

"Yessss, my sssweet," the great serpent hissed, "doesssn't it feel good? The sssssexual desssire burning in your loinssss? Hmmm?" he mused as he danced around her. Shanti was helpless to do anything but follow the python around and nod. Slowly, his tail slid around her hips, trapping her arms in place as it sensuously wrapped around her. Higher and higher it went as her firm belly slowly disappeared beneath the strong coils. The serpent's tail caressed her perfect breasts as it passed underneath them. Shanti shivered as the tip brushed against her hardened nipples. Soon, his tail was wrapping around her shoulders, tantalizingly delicate as is circled her neck and caressed her chin. Suddenly, the tail tugged tight, forcing a weak little *gulp* out of the helpless girl.

A smile spread wide across Shanti's face as the jungle slut was helplessly trapped in her master's scaly embrace once more, wrapped from her waist to her neck in his big, strong body. As the great python's coils tightened around her, Shanti's perfect breasts popped out, squeezed firmly between the coils wrapped around her chest.

"Excsssssited are we?" Kaa teased the girl as he ogled her perfect breasts, her nipples hard and erect. Shanti was helpless to answer, entranced by the warm, loving embrace of coils that cocooned her body.

As the python reeled himself back up into the tree, Shanti was gently lifted off the ground, her sexual juices running down her inner thighs. The leaves brushed against her face as she was pulled through the tree. Shanti could think of nothing else but what orgasmic wonders the python had planned for her.

When the last leaf cleared her vision as Kaa reeled her up onto their branch, Shanti saw what her master had prepared: Mowgli. The mancub was sitting comfortably in a seat of the python's thick coils, with one coil comfortably wrapped around his waist, high enough that it would not get in the way. The mancub's legs were spread wide, presenting his hardened cock all for her. Kaa held Shanti just close enough that the musk of the mancub's hard member filled her nostrils, driving her mad with desire. Shanti reached out with her tongue. She was just close enough to taste it.

Suddenly, the python tugged her back, holding the mancub and his delicious cock just out of her reach.

"Now, now," Kaa chided the girl, "not until I sssay, my sssssweet."

Shanti felt a little dejected, having been denied her gift. But the only thing stronger than her hunger for cock was her desire to please her master. And if there was one thing she knew, it's that her master loved to reward her patience. The girl's lips curled into a giddy smile as she looked back at her master, wondering what fun he had planned for her tonight.

Kaa looked upon his favorite slave with a sinuous smile. The python had not hypnotized his slaves in weeks; their will to defy him had long since been worn away. Their minds already belonged completely to him. Now, the serpent only need use his hypnosis on the cubs to make a pleasurable night truly exquisite. A night like tonight.

Shanti's eyes grew wide with excitement and anticipation as the colorful spirals slowly began to pulse through Kaa's eyes. As her own eyes began to fill with her master's hypnotic spirals, the eager smile on Shanti's face melted into a look of relaxation, with a touch of yearning lust.

"Yesss, my ssssslave," Kaa hissed as his spirals poured into the girl's head, filling her with an insatiable lust, "Pleassse… lussssst for me. Jusssst for me." As his words filled the girl's ears and mind, Kaa slowly began to unwind his coils from around her soft body.

Shanti began to tremble, feeling the cool night air on her hot skin. Kaa's soft, supple coils rubbed and brushed against her, teasing her needy body as they unwound from her soft flesh.

The tip of the python's tail slid across the soaking lips of her pussy and flicked her clit as it curled, beckoning her forward. Forward along the branch. Forward toward the mancub's huge, throbbing cock.

Shanti nodded to the snake's beckoning tail and took a sleepy step forward. And then another. And then another. And another and another. With every step, Shanti drew closer to the mancub and his throbbing cock, but with every step, he seemed to get farther and farther away. Had she not been so deeply under the spell, Shanti might have realized the mancub _**was**_ being moved farther away with each step. Kaa loved to tease her.

Now the mancub was out past the end of the branch, his legs spread wide and dangling in the open air. Shanti didn't care. She kept on walking, one step at a time, closer and closer to that succulent man cock. Just as she was about to take a step off the end of the branch, a length of Kaa's coils looped around Shanti's head and held her in place, one leg dangling limply over the drop.

"Hold ssstill, pleassssse," Kaa hissed with glee.

A wide grin spread across Shanti's face as she felt the warmth of the python's tail slithering between her quivering legs. The teasing python was being careful not to touch her, the heat of arousal radiating from his strong coils.

The thick coil pressed up between Shanti's legs, lifting her delicately off the branch as it brushed against her soaking mound. Shanti slowly slipped from the coil wrapped around her head and gently fell forward. As she landed on her belly, all her weight fell on the coil that was now sandwiched between her glorious breasts. Her chin landed on the soft scales, gleefully looking ahead through sleepy eyes to whatever the python had in store.

The thick coil undulated, grinding against Shanti's wanting pussy as the girl slowly slid down the length of rippling muscle. Her arms and legs hung limply as she glided across the shimmering scales. Shanti's eyes began to droop, until she caught a familiar scent growing stronger.

Just as the jungle slut opened her eyes, her nose pressed firmly into the mancub's swollen balls, his massive shaft standing fully erect and casting a long shadow over her face. Shanti's dripping womanhood quivered as she deeply inhaled the erotic musk through her nose. But just as she opened her mouth to have a taste, the python pulled him away. Still wrapped in coils from his neck to just underneath his firm ass, the mancub was lifted up and out of Shanti's sight. The girl's head was too heavy to look anywhere but straight ahead.

Shanti moaned to herself. So close and yet still so far. The fire burning in her loins was becoming unbearable, while she was helpless to do anything but wait. Her heavy arms could not move, her supple hips would not budge. She was trapped and dying for release.

The coil she rested on rose higher as Shanti began to slide faster, riding down a spiraling length of the mighty serpent's body until she plunged head first into a cocoon of thick coils. The rippling muscles squeezed her from her neck to her shapely waist, leaving her plump ass and dripping pussy exposed. The powerful coils squeezed her succulent breasts as they slipped out in between, her nipples hardened against the cool night air.

Kaa turned the girl so that she was facing down and presenting her perfect round ass to him, being careful to hold the mancub just out of her reach, but just close enough that his scent would fill her nostrils and poison her mind. Inspecting her soaking mound, Kaa flicked his forked tongue gently against the lips of her pussy.

Shanti drooled heavily as the python tortured her. The world spinning around her as her mind melted away. Denied pleasure as a powerful desire burned within her. All she could think of was cock. Mowgli's? Kaa's? Both? She didn't care. She needed cock, and needed it now!

Her desire for cock was so strong, her hunger for pleasure so intense that, as Kaa simply spread her lips with the head of his hemipene, it was too much. Shanti screamed long and hard as Kaa softly pressed his hard member into her, experiencing a mind-breaking orgasm just from having the lips of her pussy spread by the head of his cock. The girl kept screaming as the sheer pleasure racked her body, the juices shooting out of her, wetting her master's cocks.

"Sssssuch a good little sssslut," Kaa teased.

As the orgasm came to a close, Shanti slowed to catch her breath, quaking in her master's tight grip, sweat running down her face. She had never experienced such a powerful orgasm in her life. But a single orgasm would never be enough to satisfy the insatiable lust the python had stoked in her.

"Ready for more, my ssssweet?" Kaa hissed in Shanti's ear. As if she had a choice.

Shanti screamed again as the python's cocks pressed into her holes. She had become so starved for pleasure, so deprived of carnal indulgence that even the slightest stimulation sent waves of orgasmic bliss through her body. It felt so good that it hurt. She couldn't help but scream.

But even with no one around for miles, Kaa found it unbecoming of a good little slave to be so loud, so self-indulgent. Time to do something about it.

Shanti screamed harder as the python's cocks fully sheathed inside her. Her mouth wide open, it was the perfect opportunity.

Still screaming at the top of her lungs, Shanti was suddenly silenced as Mowgli's cock thrust into her mouth and down her throat. Kaa held the two cubs tightly together, cutting off the girl's air with the mancub's hot, hard member until she quieted down. His girth stretched her throat, his musk filled her nostrils. Shanti hummed as her lips wrapped firmly around the base of the mancub's thick member. The world began to spin, but she didn't care. She needed cock more than she needed air.

When Kaa was finally satisfied with Shanti's silence, he pulled the boy's hard cock from her throat just enough to let her breathe, but still deep in her mouth.

Shanti was an orgasmic mess; in such sheer pleasure that she could not contain it, but too breathless to scream it out. The jungle whore just sat there, tears of ecstasy in her eyes, wrapped in big, strong coils, and spit-roasted by hot, hard cocks. But soon, it was time for the main course.

Shanti began to suck, her lips wrapped firmly around the mancub's cock, mewling and moaning as her breasts were squeezed between Kaa's tightening coils. The python began to thrust, slow but strong, each thrust forcing the girl down onto the mancub's cock. It wasn't long before Kaa began to build up speed, thrusting harder and faster until the girl was bouncing between their cocks like the fuck toy she was born to be. Even the witless mancub had begun to thrust his hips to the beat of their rhythm. That mindless, ear-to-ear smile spread wide across his face as he fucked her throat raw, forcing his member so deep inside her that her lips began to massage against his balls.

Shanti's moans of hunger filled the cool night air as their hard cocks ravished her soft holes. The jungle slut strained her jaw, holding it open as wide as it would go for the mancub's long, hard cock to plunge deep into her throat.

The underbelly of the mighty python's coil slapped against her round ass, spreading her cheeks apart and burying his cocks in her soaking holes. Shanti's eyes rolled back into her head as the serpent pounded away at her ass, thrusting his twin cocks deep inside her. Her tongue rode the underside of the mancub's cock, relishing his savory member as she was thrust down on it over and over, drool running down her chin. Her toes curled as her tits slapped against the coils that wrapped around her chest.

This was her dream. This was her fantasy. This was her life.

A rush of excitement swept over her as she felt their huge cocks begin to throb inside her and the serpent's coils tighten around her. His thrusts grew slower and stronger as his climax drew near. Shanti's body tensed up with anticipation. Primal instinct took over as her holes tightened around the throbbing rods ravishing her insides, ready to milk them for every last drop.

*Slap*…

 _*Slap*… …_

 _ ***Slap*… … …**_

With one last powerful thrust, Kaa forced his and the mancub's cocks as deep into Shanti's holes as he possibly could as they met their climax together. The mancub's cock was so deep in her throat that Shanti could not even scream in sweet agony as their hot seed poured into her wanting body. Their hot, creamy spunk rushed through her insides, stretching her belly out as it filled her up to the brim.

Shanti's eyes rolled back into her head as pulse after throbbing pulse pumped more and more of their delicious cum inside her. As her belly swelled out with their hot seed, it soon became too much to contain. Thick, white cream began to spurt out through her nose and around her mouth, and gushed from her ass and pussy where it oozed down the insides of her legs.

As Kaa pulled the mancub's cock from her throat, more thick cum gushed from Shanti's mouth. Even as the world slowly faded to black, Shanti's lips remained curled in a wide smile as the savory white glaze dripped down her lips.

The coils around her body loosened to allow Shanti's slumbering form to slide lazily out of her wrap and down a spiraling length of the serpent's body to a bed of leaves and coils below. Shanti slid comfortably into the nest that Kaa had lovingly prepared for her, where the sexual fluids continued to ooze from her holes and pool up in a puddle around her lush body.

Still wrapped tightly from his neck to his waist, Mowgli was silent _,_ a deeply entranced grin spread ear to ear across his face as his eyes continued to ripple with the hypnotic colors. His cock was still hard as a rock and slick with the girl's sexual fluids. He would feel the cool night air against his wet member, but his mind too far gone to be aware of anything that had happened around him. Kaa chuckled at the sight, and wrapped his tail around the mancub's hard member to give it a long, possessive squeeze.

...

 _I have a confession to make. This chapter was 80% finished back in September, but writer's block was giving me trouble with bringing the last little bits together. Then my creative writing class took up all of my free thinking time so I didn't even have time to think about how to do it. BUT NOW ITS FINALLY FINISHED! I hope it's worth the wait._

 _Feel free to leave me some feedback on what you think of the story so far, or what you'd like to see in the future. I'm always open to suggestions._


End file.
